ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bee Movie: The Adventures of Barry B. Benson Episodes
Episode List for the 2019 TV Series, Bee Movie: The Adventures of Barry B. Benson. Season 0 (2007) BELOW MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. * Bee Movie (November 2, 2007) - Barry B. Benson, who is a bee who has recently been graduated from college, and is about to get a job from Honex Inc. with his best friend, Adam. But, Barry feels uncomfortable about having to have a job forever. So then, he gets offered by Pollen-Jocks to go to a sunflower patch, and Barry accepts it. So then, Barry decides to go outside the hive, until he notices that their honey is being stolen, he then won the case of the honey companies and the honey was theirs to keep. But then, Barry and Vanessa notices that the grass, etc. has been wilted, so Barry had to deliver some roses from Pasadena, to their hive, so the bees can re-pollenate the city. Season 1 (2019) # A Brand New Bee-ginning (March 22, 2019) - Barry B. Benson decides to go outside the hive to go on more adventures. # Honex Breakdown (March 22, 2019) - One day, Honex Inc. starts to go bankrupt due to the controls being mixed, so its up to Barry to fix it. # Bee-Hunters (March 22, 2019) - Barry B. Benson has heard that there is a haunted building around New York, so he invites Adam and Vanessa to join his adventure, until they get attacked by ghosts. # Stinged! (March 22, 2019) - Adam hears about a rumor where every time a bee stings a human, they die, and the human turns into a mutant bee, so he gets heavily scared about it. So Barry has to try to tell him it isn't true. # Bee A Hater (March 22nd, 2019) - A person who hates bees decides to go to the hive and tries to kill every bee, Its up to Barry B. Benson to stop him. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Saving The Hive (TBA) - A Hurricane has passed through New York City, and the hive gets destroyed, so Barry has to help to rebuild the hive. # TBA # TBA # The Revenge of Ken Part 1. (TBA) - Ken returns to have revenge on Barry B. Benson. # The Revenge of Ken Part 2. (TBA) - Ken kidnaps Barry and tries to kill him. Season 2 (2019-2020) # Untitled Season 2 Premiere (TBA) - TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Untitled Season 2 Finale (TBA) - TBA Season 3 (2020) # Untitled Season 3 Premiere ''(TBA) - TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # ''Untitled Season 3 Finale (TBA) - TBA Season 4 (2020-2021) # Untitled Season 4 Premiere ''(TBA) - TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # ''Untitled Season 4 Finale (TBA) - TBA Season 5 (2021-2022) # Untitled Season 5 Premiere (TBA) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # ''Untitled Series Finale ''(TBA) - TBA Category:Episode list Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes Category:Bee Movie Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022